


Face to Face

by polandspringz



Series: Designing in Devildom [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Making Up, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Third Person, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polandspringz/pseuds/polandspringz
Summary: Levi discovers that his favorite cosplayer from the human-realm is actually the human transfer student. Panic ensues.Part 2 of my MC, Poland, as she survives Devildom.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Leviathan, Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Designing in Devildom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864159
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Face to Face

**Author's Note:**

> I was so happy to see the response on my first fic for my MC's story! It's been a while since I've played Obey Me, which is why it took me a while to come back to this series. This was actually one of the ideas that inspired me to turn this into a separate series. Also, I realize now that part one was in first person, but this part is written in third person. I'm too lazy to completely change the writing now, but I'll probably jump through different POVs for each story, so let's just go from here. I also apologize for any mistakes, I read through it fast but had no one to beta it this time.

“Levi, it’s not a big deal,” Poland said exasperatedly.

“It is a big deal!” The demon shouted, his voice muffled from his pillow as he shoved his face in it. He was slumped inside his bathtub, his bedroom door remaining locked even though Poland had been pounding on it all day. A few hours ago, Levi had decided to take a walk through the hall while gaming on one of his consoles, mainly driven by hunger to find something before Beel raided the fridge again, when he had overheard their new human exchange student and Asmo yelling about something.  
  


It sounded like photography. Levi didn’t know Poland had an interest in that, but he supposed it made sense, as she was a fashion designer back in the human realm. In Devildom, Asmo and Mammon often modeled for Majolish magazines, so he supposed it was the same in the other realms. (He had seen a few anime with some fashion references or premises, and Ruri-chan did have a promotion in one for a perfume a few years ago, but he hadn’t thought much of it before.) Asmo was cooing about “the perfect angle” and how opening the curtain would make Poland’s “highlighter pop”, whatever that meant. Levi turned the corner into the sitting room intent on just breezing past to the kitchen with a slight greeting when-

“Yo, just passing th.... What?!”

He stumbled and nearly dropped his console when he saw a pink haired girl standing on top of one of the chaises in high heels.

“Oh, hey Levi. What’s up?” The voice of Poland came through the girl’s lips, but she wasn’t dressed like Poland. Poland only ever wore the R.A.D. uniform. This human was wearing a bright blue dress, decorated with fake flowers and ribbons that curved and draped over the hem as three white petticoats and ruffles pushed it out like a platter tutu. This human had rainbow tights on, and a heavy, heart shaped staff in her hand that she was spinning. Her heels clicked together as she finished posing and brought the staff down in front of her. Asmo got up from the lunge he had taken to snap photos and reached out to take her hand, helping her hop down from the piece of furniture.

Levi’s mouth floundered like a fish as he felt the console slipping from his sweaty palm. The two walked over to him. The human smiled, but Levi didn’t respond. Asmo waved a hand in front of Levi’s face a few times to try and snap him out of it, before a devious smirk took over Asmo’s own expression. When Levi continued to just gape, the younger brother delivered a small punch to Levi’s stomach, making him sputter and breathe again.

“Geez, do I look that different?” The girl asked. She had the voice of Poland again. Levi regained his bearings and looked up at her with a gasp. It _was_ Poland. She had a smattering of neon colored eyeshadow glittering around dark black eyeliner and heavy, fake lashes on, obscuring her normal eye shape, and she had heavy blush across her skin, but Levi could tell now that it was all makeup. It was Poland, but somehow, she looked exactly like his favorite cosplayer from the human realm, Pol-

_He was an idiot._

“Y-y-you’re Poland-chan?!” He screamed as he threw his game to the floor. Poland just blinked at him surprised.

“Yeah? I thought I told you already. I’m a cosplayer. Well, back in the human world. I don’t know what kind of cosplayers you have in Devildom. I’m sure I have some stiff competition, if the crazy, supernatural makeup Asmo showed me today is any indication.”

“You’re not a normie?!” Levi threw an arm across his face to hide the heat crawling up his neck and choking his words, “I thought you were a normie!”  
  


She scoffed, rolling her eyes, “I tried to tell you I watched anime, but you didn’t listen. Just because I didn’t know The Seven Lords doesn’t mean I’m a-”

“You’ve cosplayed Ruri-chan!” Levi screamed, stomping his foot as embarrassment clouded his mind with anger, “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Woah, woah, woah, Levi,” Asmo stepped in, “What’s wrong with you? You’re being so harsh right now! What did Poland do wrong?”

“I did tell you,” she said from behind her staff.

“Not about Ruri-chan! You’ve posted photos of her before!”

“You didn’t believe me when I said I cosplayed before. I would have shown everyone on my real phone if I had a connection to Instagram. I’m starting from scratch here on Devilgram though, so it’s going to be hard building up a follower base.”

“That’s why I’m helping!” Asmo cheered, holding the camera up, “She asked me for help and now I’ve launched the plan “Take Poland’s Influencer Status from One to One-Hundred”! We’re starting today with this look, and soon enough she’ll be even bigger than she was in the Human Realm!”

Asmo wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in so he could squish their faces together. He raised the camera up and took a quick photo. The camera flashed. Levi looked up and down at the outfit Poland was wearing once more. It wasn’t Ruri-chan but… it was another anime that Levi was familiar with. He had seen her cosplay it before, and he had looked at it a million time. Just like all the other pictures on her account. That he followed, and had been following. For years.

He was an idiot. He should have realized sooner.

But now he had made himself look like an idiot in front of one of his top idols.

And now Poland was looking at him, her face warped with confusion. But beyond it, he knew that deep down what she was feeling was _disgust._

_He_ was disgusting.

Levi fled the room, leading them to the situation they were in now.

“Levi, I swear to god,” Poland’s voice was muffled through the door, “If you don’t open this up I’ll have Lucifer do it for me! We need to talk!”

He didn’t respond.

Poland growled with frustration. Outside, she gripped her wig angrily, pulling at the strands as the wig cap caused a headache, “I don’t even know what I did to upset you! What did I do wrong?”

That made Levi fume, and the slow anger that had been bubbling inside him rose as he twisted around in the bathtub and shouted towards the door, “Do you seriously not know? You lied to me!”

Poland was barely listening. She had taken a few steps back towards the bannister of the upstairs hall, and was leaning back as she lifted one leg and tried to figure out where exactly to aim her foot. Then, she charged forward, and with her heel, slammed it against the door.

The lock broke and it slammed open. Light poured in from the doorway. Poland’s silhouette stood shadowed just over the threshold.

“How did I lie to you?” She shouted, fisting her hands in the bunches of her skirt, “I told you right away and you didn’t believe me!”

Levi jumped and scrambled back as the door flew open. Pushing down his fear, he flashed his demon form and his tail lashed in the tub as he glared at her, “Because you’re a human! You’re supposed to be a normie! No one else is supposed to understand my love for Ruri-chan!”

“Stop gatekeeping!” She shouted, stomping in. Her heel had broken in her effort to break the door, and so now she was lopsided as she walked with one flat foot, “There are tons of humans who love anime just as much, if not more, than you do! And it doesn’t matter if they don’t! What’s up with this elitist attitude of yours?”

“It’s not elitist! It’s just-”

“Just what?”

She crossed her arms as she approached the bathtub. Her makeup had been sweated off in her attempts to get inside and now she was looking more Poland-like. It brought Levi some strange satisfaction, seeing the fakeness bleed away. It was more _right._ This was how Poland looked, how the annoying human-exchange student looked. She barely wore makeup to school and had fumbled around the first few weeks in patchworked together clothes. She looked nothing like Poland-chan. He felt more confidence in himself seeing her like that.

“It’s just that you’re nothing like Poland-chan!”

She blinked at him.

“Levi. What are you talking about. I’m Poland-chan-”

“No! You’re not! I’ve seen every post, every story, video, and livestream Poland-chan has put out! You act nothing like her! This is the first time I’ve seen you wear this much makeup!”

“Levi, I don’t look like that everyday. I don’t wear cosplay twenty-four seven. Sure, it’s a hobby, but all cosplayers have lives underneath the costume-”

“If you were Poland-chan, why didn’t you cosplay for me before? You know I love Ruri-chan!”

“Like I said, you brushed me off when I mentioned it before. Besides, all my costumes are back in the human world. Lucifer helped arrange for some of my items to be sent over, but most of it I’m remaking from scratch with materials over here. I only just finished this last night. I was slow designing a lot of it since I only got the sewing machine from you guys a little bit ago.”

Levi’s voice stuttered again, and he clutched the pillow in the tub closer, “S-still! You should have told me! You should have told Lucifer to get the Ruri-chan cosplay! That’s the most important one! I would’ve made a pact with you sooner if I had known!”

Poland narrowed her eyes at Levi, “Oh. I understand what this is about now.”

“What?” He flinched when she took a step forward, her broken shoe scratching against the tile floor. In the blue light of the fish tanks, her smudged makeup looked haunting.

“You’re mad I didn’t come to this world and instantly become the girl from your fantasy. I only wore Ruri-chan once, and haven’t worn her since because she flopped so hard on my page. The costume was fun to make, but I don’t enjoy wearing it, so I’m not going to wear it, especially not for you.”

“But-”

She glared down at him harder, “You’re mad I didn’t tell you because you’ve always fantasized about meeting Ruri-chan in real life. There’s no one else in the human world besides me that knows about that series, so you always longed to meet the one person to fulfill those fantasies, right?”

Levi cowered in the tub as she raised the magical girl staff. _Where had she been keeping that?_ She held it tight and raised it up over her head. _Is she going to hit me with that?_ Levi thought with fear, but just then, Asmodeus walked in the room, and plucked the staff from her grip.

“Now, now. Both of you,” he chided, “There’s no reason to be so narcissistic-”

He booped Poland on the nose, and then twirled the staff before he placed it back in her hands, so she was holding it in front of her skirt.

“-and I know my brother can be an incel, but he’s not _that_ bad. Come now. Surely there’s a way we can resolve this? What are you mad about? Poland?”

She looked down at the staff resting in her hands, “I’m mad he’s been brushing off my interests until now. He suddenly cares about the fact that I like anime only because suddenly I’m someone popular.”

“But you were plenty popular already just from being a fashion designer, right? I’m sure a lot of people in the human world suddenly took an interest in you once you went big, right? Were you so rude to them?”

“No, but… Cosplay has always been more important to me,” she looked up and pointed at the demon in the bathtub, “Besides, Levi was being creepy about it. He’s talking as if I’m some object and should’ve been wearing a Ruri-chan outfit around him all the time.”

“Hm, I see. Levi, that is pretty gross,” Asmo nodded.

“H-hey!”

“But, you didn’t properly explain why you were so angry when you left downstairs before. Why are you mad that Poland didn’t tell you about her cosplays?”

“I _did,”_ she reiterated, and Asmo held a hand up.

“Why are you mad that you didn’t _understand_ that Poland was a cosplayer?”

Levi hugged the pillow to his chest, his tail nervously flicking about on the rim of the tub, “I… panicked. It suddenly felt like Ruri-chan herself had seen me being gross all the time.”

“But I’m not Ruri-chan, Levi.”

“I think what he means is,” Asmo turned towards Poland, and clasped his hands together as he tilted his head, “He was embarrassed that someone he _admired_ had been seeing him act like a weeb. I’m sure if he met you at an event or something first, he would have acted much different, and so he’s more mad at himself than you. He’s just emotionally constipated, so he took the anger out on you.”

“I get it,” she said, “But he didn’t need to be so rude about it.”

“And perhaps you need to not jump to conclusions so fast,” Asmo said, “I’ll leave you two to talk again, but if I hear you fighting again, I’m calling Lucifer,” his eyes darted down towards her broken shoes, “Oh sweetie, you should take both of them off. You might twist an ankle that way.”

He knelt down and carefully helped slip the shoes off her feet, leaving her in the rainbow striped stockings. As he left the room, he plucked the snapped heel out of the splintered wooden door, “I’ll go ahead and repair these for you. I’ll be waiting downstairs so we can finish the shoot!”

Once he was gone, they were left in silence. Only the bubbling and buzz from the tanks Henry glided through made any noise as the two just stared at each other.

It was Poland who took a breath first, and then came tumbling out, “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s my fault, like Asmo said. I’m just a gross otaku and I’m basically an incel-”

  
“Stop that. It’s both our faults. You’re not gross, I never said that, I just…” she sighed, and pressed two fingers to either side of her temple, “I’ve had to deal with a lot of _gross people_ messaging things or meeting me at events and acting like I’m nothing _but_ the costume. Some things you said made me think of that. I know now you were just embarrassed. I’m sorry for getting so mad so fast.”

“I’m sorry I got mad and then ran and hid. I’m also sorry I didn’t listen to you when you told me you weren’t a normie before.”

“Hey, it’s fine. I know by Devildom media standards, I’m a normie, but I’ve never seen the point in calling people by those words. We both like Ruri-chan, why try and rank it?”

He peeked out from behind the pillow, “How did you even find out about Ruri-chan anyway? It’s a Devildom series.”

“I found it in a second hand shop. I read it and liked the designs, but when I went online, I couldn’t find any other volumes for it or anything about it. It reminded me of some older magical girl series, so I thought it might have been lost media, but no one in those circles knew about it either. I made the costume anyway, but of course it did bad because no one knew what it was.”

“Maybe some demon passing through the realms dropped it by accident. I’m happy you cosplayed it though, because that post was how I found your account. I always wanted you to post more of that costume.”

“So you were the person whose comments were always glitched on my screen?”

“What? Oh… It’s hard to get into human realm social media, so on my D.D.D. I sort of have to force my way in. I can like the posts, but I guess anything I messaged or sent got messed up.”

She reached a hand out and brushed her fingers underneath Levi’s chin. He stiffened and his tail froze mid air at the touch.

“I’m sorry for getting so mad. I don’t know what those comments said, but I’m happy to know someone appreciated that costume. I worked really hard on it. I hoped someone would notice it.”

She pulled away. As her touch fled, Levi came back to life and surged forward, chasing it as he sat up.

“Let me show you all of Ruri-chan! Let me help you make each of her outfits! I’ve made costumes before, but I’ve always wanted to make her designs! They would all look great on you!”

She blinked at him as his hand gripped around her wrist. He looked down and saw he was holding her, and immediately let go.

“Ack! Sorry, I just-”

She cut him off with a giggle.

“No, no. It’s fine. I would love to watch some shows with you Levi. It’s part of the reason I watched TSL with Mammon and Beel. Not just to beat you in the contest, but because… I wanted to see what your world holds. I was upset you kept shutting me out even though you obviously wanted someone to share your interests with. I get it.”

“You do?”

“Yes. Besides,” she swung a leg into the bathtub, stepping inside before sitting on the rim of it, keeping her hands on Levi for balance as she did, “I’m _super_ happy to hear you cosplay too. I’ve always wanted someone to cosplay with! Especially a guy! I’ve been looking for a cosplay boyfriend for so long?”

Levi turned bright red and shot backwards with a scream. His back slammed against the back of the tub, knocking Poland off on the other side. She toppled onto the hard title with a shout.

**“Boyfriend?!”**

“Hey, are you two coming?” Asmo yelled up the stairs, “We’re losing the good moonlight for the photos!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I actually have a much longer idea planned that could work for this series, but I'm torn about whether I want to use it on my own MC, or if I should keep it outside the series and use it for the general MC I normally write for. I feel like more people would read it if I made it general, but I feel as though it only applies to my MC, so I'm unsure. I'll probably revisit this series once I publish some new chapters to my other Obey Me works, so if you like this series, then stay tuned!
> 
> BTW, I'm trying to keep every title a sewing pun, but this was is less obvious. It's based on the idea that you fold fabric "face to face" or right sides matching, before working with it.
> 
> [Click here to see the dress Poland was wearing this chapter!](https://waterbottledart.tumblr.com/post/636271103395938304/i-was-going-to-do-more-on-this-but-after-the-file)


End file.
